Alexander Balmore
|birthdate=April 15th |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=25 |blood type=B+ |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Blue |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height=5 ft 11 in (1.81m) |weight=73 kg (160lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Magic Council Kagegakure |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Yonin |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Reginald Balmore (Younger Brother) |magic=Elemental Magic (Light, Earth, Water) Teleportation Magic Sealing Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Alexander Balmore (アレクサンダーバ・バルモ Arekusandā Barumoa) or as he is often just called Alex (アレックス Arekkusu) is one of Kagegakure's Yonin and their ambassador to the magic world. After his vicious and bloody battle with wanted criminal Okamimaru, Alex was hospitalized and is currently in a comatose state. Appearance Alex is a tall man in his late twenties, that like his younger brother has spiky golden-coloured hair and blue eyes. Alex's hair however is longer and frame his face. Personality He is a very compassionate person and holds his precious people close to him and is prepared to give his life for them. Calm, cool and collected, Alex is the perfect soldier, he has a strong sense of justice and seeks to make the world a better place, though he understands the harsh realties and is willing to make the tough decisions for the greater good. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities As the youngest of the four strongest ninja in his village, Alex is an incredibly powerful individual whose abilities were compared to members of the Ten Wizard Saints, though this is without extend knowledge of his physical prowess and intuitive nature. Physical Capabilities Impressive Strength: Incredible Speed: In his fight with Okamimaru, Alex displayed incredible speed and was able to constantly outmanoeuvre his opponent. Heightened Reflexes Immense Endurance: Alex is capable of fighting for extended periods of time whilst accumulating multiple life-threating wounds. Enhanced Durability: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though his primary method of combat revolves around his use of his light magic and sealing magic, Alex often implores a great level of hand-to-hand skills to give additional edge against powerful opponents. He is capable and skilled enough with close combat to successfully defend against multiple opponents using only his adept Hand-to-Hand skills. He possesses a refined style of fighting revolving around constantly moving and delivering singular devastating blows, working hand in hand with his physical strength and speed, Alex is a highly dangerous hand-to-hand combatant. As a versatile fighter he can shift from carefully weaving and dodging an opponents strikes to a powerful berserker-style method combat in an instance. Expert Weapon Specialist: As a former Rune Knight, Alex is considerably skilled in the use of various weapon's including spears, swords, kunai, staffs and others. Experienced Tactician: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Unusual for a ninja, Alex possesses extremely large amount of magic power, comparable to that of a wizard saint. *'Expert Etherano Control': He can effectively repress his etherano to the point that he is practically undetectable. Magic Elemental Magic ( , Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule Changing Magic): Is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is that allows Alex to manipulate basic and complex elements. Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic and Air Magic are observed to the most simple forms of this magic. *'Light Sabre' ( Raito Sāberu lit. Sword of Light): *'Straight Spear' ( Sutorēto Supia lit. Straight Beam):: Alex manipulates his magic energy into a highly-concentrated beam of pure blinding white magic power which he releases by generating a nucleus of sorts with several of his fingers, before thrusting them forward. The speed of which the beam travels is extremely impressive and is capable of penetrating several fully reinforced walls of iron rock, with relative ease and still continue until it hit the wall of the arena behind Jura. **'God Spear' ( Gōdo Supia lit. God Beam): A more versatile version of Straight Spear, Alex fires a thin beam of condensed magical energy, however the speed at which the beam moves is superior to Straight Spear. Alex can also suddenly alter the direction the beam moves, allowing it to completely avoid blockades, other methods of defence and unwanted targets. *'Earth Swamp' ( , Āsu Suwanpo, literally meaning "Earth Pit"): Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): Sealing Magic (封印魔法 Fūin Mahō): This magic allows the caster the ability to seal objects and people. These spells can involve creating enchantments and formulae which can have several effects such as stealing the target's magical energy or locking their magic for a period of time. Alex is a highly skilled user of this complex and versatile magic. He is one of the most skilled user's of this magic in the country. Assorted Others Expert Assassin: Equipment Gallery Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Minato Namikaze from "Naruto".